Florida
by Clare Casandra Morrison Sanz
Summary: Dean y Sam encuentran a un pequeño, cuya familia murio a mano de los demonios, Dean incapaz de abandonar al pequeño, ruega a Sammy para quedárselo y cuidarlo. Advertencia Contiene spanking, nalgadas, disciplina, castigo, palmadas.
1. Chapter 1

\- Sam, no podemos dejarlo aquí  
\- Dean, nos meterás en problemas, dejalo y vámonos, la policía llegará en cualquier minuto.  
\- No puedo Sam, por favor, apóyame en esto sí?  
\- Te he apoyado en muchas locuras, pero esta está fuera de toda discusión  
\- Yo te deje quedarte a ese perro la última vez  
\- No puedes comprar un perro con un niño! No sabemos nada sobre niños, menos un bebé!  
\- Sam, sus padres murieron, el estará marcado de por vida, no podemos solo abandonarlo y ya  
\- Si, si podemos, la policía llegará, se lo darán a servicios sociales y se acabó, en una semanas ni siquiera lo recordarás Dean  
\- Como puedes ser tan frío, Aceves dudo que hubieses recuperado tu alma realmente  
\- No es eso, qué clase de vida le daríamos he? Somos dos hombres adultos sin hogar, ni un peso en las carteras, asesinando demonios y siendo cazados por los ángeles, estamos a punto de destruir el tiempo espacio y además de todo eso pretendes ingresar un niño pequeño a la ecuación?  
\- Hey! Con papá te cuidamos cuando eras así de pequeño e incluso más pequeño y no nos pusimos a pensar que era demasiado trabajo 

Sam tuvo que bajar la guardia, no era tan feo el pequeño engendro, de hecho se parecía bastante a su hermano, piel dorada, rubio y ojos verde solo que los del eran realmente claros. Suspiro tirando a la basura toda la cordura que le pedía no concederle esto a su hermano mayor  
\- Está bien, puedes quedártelo, pero es Tú responsabilidad Dean, yo no haré nada para cuidarlo.  
\- Claro, claro... Pero antes de eso, puedes cargarlo mientras que conduzco? No me mires así, serán solo unos kilómetros hasta que lleguemos a alguna tienda de bebés, le compraremos una silla y algunas cosas para que podamos llegar al siguiente pueblo.  
\- Arg, está bien! Pero será la única y última vez que lo cargue.  
\- Hecho  
Sam se acomodó con el pequeño dormido en sus brazos, Dean condujo lo mejor posible para no despertarlo, tres kilómetros más tarde, los tres arribaron a Baby's Worl, una cadena conocida por su emblema, todo para su bebé.  
Efectivamente mil dólares menos en la cartera del mayor y un carrito repleto de cosas para el pequeño, ambos caminaban a la caja. Sam aún lo cargaba para que no despertara, según por qué no quería escucharlo llorar y no tener la fórmula dentro de la mamadera primero para callarlo, pero Dean sabía que era porque amaba al pequeño demonio entre sus brazos.  
\- Pero que hermoso es su hijo - Una amable anciana les empezó a buscar conversación, ambos le sonrieron educadamente, pero no contestaron esperando que se aburriera y dejara de hablar  
\- Como se llama el pequeño angelito? - Sam le dio una mirada a Dean, quien se largó a pensar en un buen nombre para el pequeño  
\- John - Sam contesto por ambos, a Dean no le agradaba mucho llamarlo como su padre, pero ya que era solo una desconocida no discutió, al final se lo cambiaría cuando quisiera.  
\- Hola John, serás muy feliz en tu nueva casa con tus papis - De inmediato todas las alertas saltaron en los hermanos, Sam empezó a susurrar un exorcismo para intentar ver si la anciana era o no algo sobrenatural  
\- Como?.. - Dean por su lado odiaba que los confundieran con una pareja, eran hermanos, eso era asqueroso  
\- Su carrito esta tan lleno de cosas, es obvio que son primerizos - La amable anciana les saco un par de cosas del carro y les enseño a usar varias, además de escoger la talla adecuada para los pañales del niño e incluir una bacinica ya que pronto debía abandonar los pañales.  
\- Muchas gracias - Feliz por su buena acción del día, la dulce anciana pago su compra y se despidió de la adorable nueva familia 

Ya en la cabaña, porque decidieron arrendar algo mejor para acomodar a John JR. Que un motel barato. Así tendría su propia cuna, con cocina para que Sam cocinara ya que decidió arbitrariamente que alimentar al niño con alimentos envasados era tan cruel como alimentar a un tiburón con lechugas. Dean lo dejo ser.

Acostaron al bello durmiente y ellos mismos terminaron sus rutinas, proteger la cabaña, arreglar la ropa, cambiarse a pijama, esperar a que el niño despertara... esperar a que el niño despertara... Esperar a que el niño despertara... Y! Esperar! A! que! El! Niño! Despertara!...  
\- Ya han pasado cuatro horas, no se supone que debería despertar?  
\- No lo sé Sammy, tu no dormías tanto, o por lo menos no sin ayuda  
\- Que clase de ayuda - Dean se calló al recordar que Sammy no sabía sobre su técnica del pequeño chorrito de Wiskey en su leche para dormir de corrido cuando John salía de cacería.  
\- Dormir en mi pecho mientras te cantaba Hey Jude - Sam se sonrío al pensar que su hermano podía ser un dulce algunas veces  
\- Gracias...  
\- Porqué?  
\- Por criarme Dean, sé que dije que no harías un buen trabajo con John, pero me equivoqué, tú hiciste un gran trabajo conmigo.  
\- Espero hacerlo mejor esta vez Sammy

Los dos se acomodaron frente al televisor a ver el fútbol mientras esperaban por John JR. Pero no paso, el niño seguía plácidamente dormido.  
\- Deberíamos llevarlo a médico?  
\- Nunca te lleve a un médico  
\- Nunca?  
\- Eran muy costoso y cuando enfermábamos papá solo nos daba un par de medicamentos y un conjuro de salud, con eso sobrevivimos  
\- Aceves me pregunto cómo es que seguimos vivos  
\- Tengo la teoría de que si no fuéramos el recipiente de Miguel y Lucifer, ya estaríamos muertos hace mucho  
\- Pero John no tiene un Ángel cuidándolo, debemos llevarlo a médico si se enferma  
\- No está caliente, no es fiebre, tampoco se está quejando, está seco le cambie el pañal apenas llegamos, tampoco huele mal, parece estar feliz.  
\- Crees que duerme porque está a Salvo?  
\- Creo que cuando un bebé duerme, tú duermes con él o no dormirás.  
\- Sabías palabras.  
Llegada la mañana todo despertó en silencio, John aún dormía en su cuna eran cerca de las 12 del día.  
\- No recuerdo haber dormido tanto hace mucho tiempo  
\- Dean, porque dormimos tanto?  
\- No lo sé, Sammy... Solo disfruta  
\- No idiota, me refiero a que John nos debía despertar  
\- Sigue dormido?  
\- Ni siquiera se ha movido Dean, esto no es normal, debemos llevarlo a un hospital.  
\- O Dios por favor que no sea nada.  
\- Hola  
\- Cas! me asustaste! Debes dejar de hacer eso! - se quejó Dean recuperando el control de sus pulsaciones  
\- No fue mi intención, vine porque papá me envió  
\- Chuck? Pasó algo en el cielo? - Sam se imaginaba lo peor  
\- No, me envió a ayudarlos con el pequeño John - Ambos con cara de ya entendimos dejaron actuar a Castiel.  
\- No le revisaras el alma verdad? - Dean en modo mamá oso lo detuvo cuando se estaba remangando la camisa.  
\- Solo quiero cargarlo - Castiel acurrucó al pequeño en sus brazos, sintiendo al pequeño durmiente  
\- Cas nos estás haciendo perder los nervios, porque no despierta John? - Castiel tocó la frente del pequeño y este despertó.  
\- Fue torturado, lo privaron del sueño por mucho tiempo - Dean empuño las manos la vena en su cuello palpitaba, realmente enojado era poco, Sam se dejó caer a la cama, no podía creer que clase de enfermo torturaba a un bebé.  
\- Hola bebé, como dormiste Johnny? - Dean lo abrazo el pequeño se reía sosteniendo con ambas manos el rostro del cazador  
\- Tienes hambre Johnny? - Sam le dio una papilla a su hermano y ambos se sentaron con John en la mesa a darle su primera comida como familia. Cas los miraba atento a la escena. Dean le hacía trenecito, Sam le aplaudía cada vez que el pequeño abría la boca por un bocado más, hasta que todo el plato estuvo vacío. Entonces Sam fue a la nevera por algo especial, un postre de frutas. Nuevamente las canciones y los aplausos lograron llevar a John JR a un lugar feliz.

El pequeño fue criado por dos demonios, sus padres fueron poseídos a los días de nacido el niño, como los demonios no conocen de humanos, simplemente hicieron lo que se les daba la gana con el niño. Y sí, definitivamente era un milagro que aún estuviera vivo. Pero eso sería un secreto, hasta que los muchachos decidieran de verdad si se quedarían con John o solo era una etapa que sus relojes biológicos debían superar.  
\- A alguien le hace falta un cambio de pañal, vamos a darte un baño y a cambiar esa ropa - Dean lo hacía perfecto, Sam quien 'jamás volvería a cargar a ese mocoso' termino en cuatro patas cargándolo en sus espaldas jugando al caballito, Cas apenas si interrumpía dándole juguetes o cantando con los dos cazadores.  
\- Como me llamo? - llegada la noche Sam cargaba en brazos a John JR hasta el refrigerador, de allí saco más fórmula, la dejo en el microondas y comprobó la temperatura, John JR bebía la leche como si fuera el último vaso de agua en el desierto.  
\- Aún no sabe hablar Sammy - Dean fue de compras con Cas, el Ángel se quedaría con ellos, así que lo invitaron a cenar. Casi como una familia normal.  
\- La revista Crece Conmigo, describía el crecimiento de los niños menores de dos años, y Johnny debería ya estar diciendo sus primeras palabras, de tres sílabas.  
\- Eso es mucha presión para un bebé tan pequeño, ven dame a al pequeño que lo vas a terminar estresando - Sam le dio una mirada de fastidio a su hermano  
\- No te lo daré, te toca cocinar y Castiel tiene un paladar exigente  
\- Yo la verdad no sé qué eso - Le contesto Castiel tomando a John para llevarlo a jugar en la alfombra frente al televisor  
\- Vamos John, soy Sam, Sammy... Yo sé que puedes, di Sam - John lo miro por varios segundos intentando descifrar que era lo que quería ese enorme hombre, pero perdió el interés frente al juguete que le ofrecía Castiel.  
\- Hola John, soy Castiel, puedes decir Castiel - Dean fastidiado con Cas le dio una mirada de enojo a ese par, pero decidió no intervenir cocina una cena exquisita y John diría primero su nombre eso era tan obvio.  
\- Sam, Castiel, Dean - Después de la cena y de recorrer la cabaña persiguiendo a John con su pañal limpio, todos sobre la cama miraban atentamente al pequeño de sus ojos, a ver quién era el elegido en ser nombrado primero por el pequeño.  
\- Tal vez ni siquiera sepa que es un nombre - Se quejó Sam  
\- Si, tal vez ni sepa porque lo llamamos como papá, John JR no fue una buena elección  
\- Me agarrada ese nombre - los apoyo Castiel - Es un nombre poderoso  
\- pa pa - El frío en las mejillas de Dean, fue seguido por un calor entre las costillas. Lo había apuntado a él! Con su dedito gordito.  
\- Que dijiste John?  
\- Pa... Pa! - Aplaudiendo emocionado John dijo su primera palabra al hombre correcto.  
\- Bien, ahora di Sammy, Saaaa Myyyy - John se rio de la forma tan boba de decir Sammy, pero le dio algo al cazador para sentirse feliz por ese día  
\- ZaaaaMmmmm  
\- Lo dijo! Lo dijo!  
\- Pa... Pa... ZaaaaMmmmm - El silencio fue rotundo, no sabían si estaba nombrándolos a ambos o el chico decidió que los dos hermanos serían sus padres.  
\- Creo que eso no es posible John... Dean es papá y Sammy es ZaaaaMmmmm, ahora dime Castiel, Tío Cas ?  
\- Cash Cash Cash - John JR, aplaudía ante la risa del Ángel quien lo cargo hasta la cocina y le hizo aparecer un chocolate  
\- Hey! Nada de golosinas, es muy pequeño aún - Lo regaño Sam  
\- Vamos Mamá Gallina, déjalo... Será solo uno, verdad Cas...  
\- Si Sam, solo uno y solo por esta vez, pero John se lo merece por ser tan inteligente  
\- ZaaaaMmmmm ma ma - La carcajada de parte de ambos fue épica, además de que la cara de Sam era un poema  
\- No John Sam es ...  
\- ZaaaaMmmmm papá? - Sam se dejó caer ante los bracitos extendidos del pequeño  
\- Está bien John, seré lo que tú necesites.  
\- Hablando de eso, tal vez quieran hablar con mi padre, con respecto a eso  
\- Que sucedió con Chuck?  
\- Nada grave Dean, solo vine a darles un obsequio  
\- Chuck hermano, viniste - Después de los abrazos presentaciones y bienvenidas de rigor, Dios fue al grano  
-No tengo mucho tiempo chicos pero verán, es muy injusto lo que han vivido hasta ahora y lo que ha vivido John también... Por eso les quiero dar una llave  
\- A que te refieres? - Dean tomo la llave y observo a Dios mientras éste le daba a Castiel una llave parecida.  
\- Todos ustedes merecen una vida en paz, sin cacerías, sin dolor, solo ustedes y la luz del sol  
\- Y quien protegería al mundo?  
\- He vuelto Dean y no dejare sola la humanidad, no de nuevo.  
\- Que hace esta llave Chuck - Como siempre Sam más razonable que Dean, hiso la pregunta correcta.  
\- Abre un regalo, una casa en Florida, allí serán vecinos de Castiel, es se quedará a cuidar de ustedes, de los tres, me encargaré de mantener fuera lo sobrenatural, podrán criar a John, dar lo mejor de ustedes como padres o madres yo no juzgo – Bromeo con lo último. Los Chicos los pensaron por un momento, miraron a John en los brazos de Castiel y ya no hubo dudas  
\- Que pasa si queremos volver a esta realidad?  
\- Oh, no no no, no es una realidad alterna Dean, es solo un hogar seguro en la tierra y mi protección estará asegura. Ustedes podrán tener una vida normal se los prometo al igual que Cas y Jhon por supuesto.  
\- Está bien, eso suena muy bien de hecho  
\- Me tengo que ir, pero antes John JR Winchester, serás un hombrecito muy feliz, no saques de sus cabales a tus padres, esto es para ti  
Chuck dejo en el cuello del pequeño un hermoso colgante plateado

\- Que eso? – Pero Chuck ya había desparecido ante la mirada atónita de los tres.

\- Es una bendición Dean, significa que John es intocable por cualquier fuerza en el universo

\- Cualquiera? Inclusive – Sam señalo al mismo Castiel

\- De los Arcángeles – Dean levanto la ceja mirando a su amigo

\- Arcángeles?

\- Oh si, se me había olvidado contarles, ahora soy un arcángel

\- El Arcángel Castiel será nuestro vecino Sammy, debemos anotarlo en la escritura, eso subirá el valor de la casa – bromeo Dean, Castiel lo miro confundido sin entender nada de lo que decía Dean

\- Ya lo creo hermano… Mira John, tendremos un hogar. – Castiel achico los ojos a ambos hermanos

\- Que harán con eso de dos papas hermanos?

\- Emmm, yo soy su padre, Sammy es su tio al igual que tu, nada de dos papas en esta casa, no hasta que cumpla los cuarenta y vea si me redefino – Bromeo el mayor, nuevamente Castiel no entendió nada, pero no le importaba, porque los Winchester tendrían la oportunidad de ser felices por una vez en sus vidas.


	2. Recompensa

Castiel utilizo su recientemente adquirida gracia de arcángel, para ayudar con las mudanzas, básicamente trono los dedos y todo aprecio delante de ellos, las casas eran hermanas una junto a la otra en una barrio residencial en la costa de florida, Dean dejo un silbido en el aire al llegar con John JR en brazos hasta el antejardín de ambas casas

\- Mira Sammy, quien lo diría, seremos de ese tipo de hombres

\- Que tipo?

\- Del que cria a su hijo en los suburbios

\- Creí que había quedado claro, yo soy su tío, yo lo malcrió tú lo crias padre responsable

\- No me dejaras en esto solo o si Sammy

\- Oh no no no, yo te deje solo desde el principio, mi sobrinito y yo tenemos muchas travesuras por hacer, tú te encargaras del resto mama gallina – Dean le dio un golpe a su hermano, el cual ni se molestó en contestar, sabía que el terror que sentía Dean al criar solo a John era suficiente castigo.

\- Sam, torturar a tu hermano no ayudara en el proceso

\- Qué proceso Cas? – Dean lo miro algo asustado

\- El proceso de tener una vida normal

\- Oh si, hasta mi vida normal es realmente extraña, vivimos junto a un Arcángel protector, con un bebe rescatado de padres demonio, obviamente bendecido por Dios. Espera, espera que esta es la mejor parte…Dios en persona! Y lo criare junto a mi hermano menor, quien se niega a cooperar de una forma responsable! Que normal!

\- Lo siento Dean, sé que esto no es perfecto, pero es lo que John tiene! ahora lo que ustedes van a hacer, es entrar a esa casa y mostrarle a su hijo y sobrino que serán dos adultos capaces de criarlo y dar lo mejor de ustedes para lograr que sea una gran persona! Está claro? Muchachos?... – Castiel podía ser aterrador, justo en ese momento era increíblemente aterrador, ni los Hermanos ni él bebe emitieron sonido alguno, entraron a la casa y buscaron sus habitaciones, con una sonrisa de agradecimiento en el rostro.

\- Mira John tu nueva cama es un auto! – Dean estaba más emocionado de lo que el propio John podría estar cuando tuviese la edad suficiente para darse cuenta de la genial habitación creada por el Arcángel para ellos.

\- Y mira! Tienes una puerta directa a la habitación de papá! – Sam jugueteaba con la paciencia del mayor, Dean le dio una mirada de sufrimiento a su hermano menor

\- También tiene una a la tuya Sam – Castiel llego a pinchar el globo del menor, Sam la abrió sin creer aun la maldad del recientemente nombrado Arcángel.

\- Bien John, también tenemos alguna clase de túnel subterráneo que nos conecte con tu habitación Cas? – Sam quería con todas sus ganas que la respuesta fuera Sí.

\- No, no creí que fuera necesario tomando en cuenta que puedo llegar más rápido así – Cas trono sus dedos apareciendo a un costado de John, que lo esperaba en la cama de autito aplaudiendo feliz

\- Hey Cas, debes dejar de hacer eso

\- Que cosa Dean?

\- Aparecer de la nada junto al bebe, es obvio que le contara a alguien sobre su tío mágico – Cas aprobó la misión

\- Está bien, solo lo hare en caso de ser necesario

La acomodación de los Winchester fue muy sencilla, ay que todas sus pocas pertenencias se encontraban en el closet de cada uno o repartidas por algún lugar dentro de la casa.

Dos pisos, tres habitaciones, tres baños completos uno en cada habitación, uno pequeño para visitas bajo la escalera en el primer piso . También contaban con una pequeña sala de estar común en el segundo piso, con terraza al patio, en el primer piso, el comedor, la sala de estar, el recibidor, una cocina americana muy grande con vista al patio y la piscina, fantástica casa de los suburbios equipada para cazadores. Protecciones para todo ser sobrenatural en la tierra y en el cielo.

El subterráneo contaba con un escritorio y un despacho para los muchachos, todo cubierto en hierro y una capa de plomo de 10 cm, muy parecido a la habitación de pánico de Bobby, pero esta estaba bien decorada.

\- Guau Cas, sí que te esmeraste con la casa – Dean sentaba a l pequeño de sus ojos en la silla para comer, listo para darle una de las papillas aprobadas por Sam

\- Si, la idea es que tengan todo lo necesario aquí, también tienen una azotea donde pueden estar tranquilos o llenarla con recuerdos, he visto que a los humanos les agrada eso.

\- Si, nos gustan los recuerdos – Sam miro al piso algo triste, la verdad no tenían muchos recuerdos, además las cicatrices o armas, todas de alguna u otra forma heredadas por su padre.

\- Sé que este es un comienzo algo tardío, pero no estés triste, toma esto por el lado amable quieres Sammy?

\- No es eso Dean, es solo que esto es algo extraño, sobre todo cuando casi tengo 30 años y ya la vida parece haber pasado muy rápido sabes?

\- Nuestra vida comienza hoy Sammy

\- Y todas las personas a las que ayudamos? Quienes las ayudaran Dean

\- Ese ya no es su trabajo muchachos – Chuck llego a la casa con los brazos llenos de regalos

\- Chuck – Dean lo ayudo con las flores y los hermosos cuadros que cargaba

\- Y esto? –Sam tomaba uno de los cuadros con extrañeza

\- No recuerdo esa Foto Sammy

\- Es porque jamás se la tomaron en verdad, es una foto de sus recuerdos. – Sam admiro aquel recuerdo, una foto de los cuatro Sammy, mama, papa y Dean. Todos en la cocina de su casa, con sonrisas enormes y comida recién servida en la mesa.

\- Esto es realmente hermoso Chuck, gracias

\- No hay de que chicos, debo retirarme, pero antes. Sammy, se que crees que es tu trabajo y el de Dean ayudar con el mundo y este desastre, pero no lo es, ahora estoy yo y los chicos

\- Que chicos? – Dean se imaginaba a nuevos conejillos de india a bordo del tren sobrenatural

\- A mis hijos – Acxlaro Chuck, pero los chicos aun seguían sin entender

\- Se refiere a mis hermanos Dean, Lucifer, Raphael, Baltazar, Miguel, Gabriel todos, verdad Papá? – Chuck asintió a su hijo menor revolviéndole el pelo

\- Si tesoro, me refiero a ellos, nosotros ya hemos hecho suficiente daño a la humanidad… Por mucho tiempo fui una vergüenza como su creador, permití que mi fastidio fuera mayor a mi verdadero deber. Ustedes chicos me han enseñado a no dejar que la derrota sea una razón para renunciar, ustedes no han renunciado y aun que son humanos, pequeños y frágiles humanos ni la propia muerte ha podido detener su lucha en favor de este planeta y cada uno de sus habitantes, es por eso que les doy esta recompensa, ni siquiera se puede llamar regalo, esto se lo han ganado a pulso, como se ganaron a John, el pequeño es un puente…

\- Muchas gracias por tus palabras Chuck, significa mucho para nosotros – Chuck abrazo a ambos cazadores, se despidió de su hijo menor y regreso al cielo, donde su presencia era más que requerida.

\- Mira John, esta es nuestro hogar ahora – Sam levanto a al pequeño revoltoso llevándolo hasta la sala de estar, donde se quedaron leyendo libros infantiles, por primera vez para todos.


	3. Vecinos!

Camino a casa Dean tarareaba hey Jude recordando a su madre, las noches en las que soñaba acurrucado por el sonido de su voz, la seguridad que sentía al solo pensar que su madre y su padre estaban allí para protegerlo de todo, todo el tiempo.

Aparco el impala en su flamante nuevo antejardín, dejo andar un segundo más el motor, sacando las cosas de la tienda que le había pedido Sammy, como una familia normal! Se repetía con cada detalle de su nueva vida, esto es lo que hacen las familias normales.

\- Hey! tú debes ser uno de los nuevos vecinos – La amable pelirroja miraba de pies a cabeza al confundido cazador.

\- Emmm si, somos nuevos en el barrio – La chica le sonrió con cara de "eso es lo que acabo de decir"

\- As a dejar el motor prendido

\- Eh no, es solo costumbre, así no se daña cuando… bueno… tu sabes – La chica le dio una asentida de cabeza al estilo Cow Boy

\- Bien, mi nombre es Charlie Bradbury… vivo en la casa del frente, por si necesitan algo –Dean estaba algo confundido con aquella chica, no le estaba coqueteando como era lo usual, pero si era más amable de lo que una desconocida normal lo era.

\- Gracias, lo tendré en cuenta Charlie, mi nombre es Dean por cierto

\- Es un gusto Dean – Iba darle la mano cuando en el interior de su nueva casa un fuerte estruendo llamo su atención, sin siquiera tomar en cuenta a la pelirroja, salió corriendo a la casa, buscando en vano su arma, ya que habían decidido con Sam no portarlas por la seguridad de John

\- Sam! Sammy… John! –Dean recorrió la sala de estar hasta las escaleras de donde venía un llanto ensordecedor – Johnny… - Pero que carajos - Sam estaba empapado dentro de la tina junto al bebe quien lloraba porque se había asustado

\- Hola Dean

\- Que paso?

\- Nada, solo me resbale con el patito de hule y caí sobre el mueble y ahora está todo en el piso

\- Paaaaapaaaa – Jon le estiro los bracitos a su padre, quien no tardo ni un segundo en envolverlo en una toalla, mirando algo rojo en su cabecita

\- Que es esto? Sam!?

\- No te asustes mama gallina, es solo gálea de fresa Jon se dio vuelta un frasco en la cara, su ropa, en todos lados –Sam intentaba salir de la tina y secarse algo, estilaba con zapatos y todo

\- Papa – John junto sus manitas regordetas frente a su boca mostrando unos ojos de cachorrito bajo la lluvia, muy parecidos a los de Sam en ese momento

\- Te ha dado problemas el pequeño

\- Nada que no se pueda controlar, fue mi culpa dejarle tan cerca el frasco, solo le estaba preparando un emparedado cuando de pronto todo era una escena de tráiler –Dean ayudo a Sam con su ropa y a John con su nuevo look de jalea

\- Ya está, todos limpios y secos

\- Gracias

\- No hay de que tío gallina, ahora que todo está en orden iremos a cenar, muero de hambre

\- Oh si, por cierto, como te fue con lo del nuevo empleo

\- Muy bien, es más… estás viendo al nuevo jefe del taller Collins

\- Broma

\- No, resuelta que su antiguo jefe se jubiló, así que les vine de perilla y está muy buena la paga, trabajare solo los días de semana, tendré vacaciones pagadas, seguro dental y! lo mejor de todo, mantenciones y repuestos gratis para Babye

\- Valla Dean, eso es genial

\- Lo es, mañana iremos con John al jardín infantil para matricularlo, así mientras papi trabaja John jugara con muchos amiguitos nuevos

\- Pareces tenerlo todo controlado

\- Que puedo decir, esto es una gran oportunidad, no quiero arruinarla

\- Es verdad –Sam tomo asiento junto a su sobrinito quien peleaba por intentar atrapar una uva en su plato con el tenedor para bebes

\- Y tú? – Dean interrogo a su hermano

\- Y yo? –Sam le ayudo a John con su uva cosa que él bebe aplaudió ganándose una enorme sonrisa del grandulón

\- Vamos Sammy, esta es la oportunidad que has peleado toda tu vida, te fuiste de casa para cumplir tu sueño, pues bueno! Esta es la hora! –Sam le revolvió el pelo al pequeño, miro a su hermano algo entristecido

\- Lo se Dean, pero no es así de sencillo reingresar a Derecho, han pasado muchos años, además que sacaría con estudiar una carrera que no poder ejercer

\- A que te refieres

\- A que en nuestras vidas nada bueno es realmente permanente Dean, no digo que no esté agradecido con Chuck, pero lo más seguro es que en una semana como máximo tengamos algún ser sobrenatural buscándonos – Dean le dio un vaso de refresco a su hermanito

\- Mira Sam, también he pensado en eso y la verdad es, que dure lo que dure esta realidad, siempre seremos una familia tú, Cas, yo y ahora John JR… nada cambiara eso, pero por ahora, debemos disfrutarlo mientras dure y para eso, tendrás que registrarte en una de estas – Dean saco de su bolsillo trasero unos panfletos de las universidades a menos de 10 kilómetros de la casa, de esa forma podrían estar todos juntos y Sam estudiaría

\- Dean!

\- Que?! Sammy, tengo un muy buen empleo me pagaran muy bien, John ira al jardín infantil, Castiel lo cuidara cuando salga muy temprano, esta todo controlado, tu podrás ir a la universidad genio.

\- Yo… no sé qué decir

\- No quiero que digas nada, quiero que lo intentes y que si fracasas no sea porque no seguiste la herencia familiar siendo un cabeza dura.

\- Gracias Dean

\- Para eso estamos los hermanos mayores, no es así Jon, si, si es así, dime que si – Dean le hablaba en ese tonito ridículo que por alguna extraña razón usamos los adultos para hablar a los bebes

\- Pa… paaaa zi! – El pequeño aplaudió con la risa de su nuevo padre uno que no tenía ojos negros ni le hacía pasar por una y mil penurias.

\- Eres tan inteligente como tu

\- Tío, tan inteligente como tu tío –Dean le saco la lengua a su hermano provocando que John lo imitara

\- No le enseñes eso Dean

\- Eres un agua fiestas

\- Fieztaaa fieztaa

\- Quien tiene una fiesta? –Dean y Sam saltaron al cielo cuando dos cabezas se asomaron por la puerta abierta

\- Hola, apague tu auto y dejaste también al puerta abierta –Charlie llegaba de la mano de una hermosa rubia

\- Yo si, gracias por eso… Soy un

\- Si, ya me di cuenta –Sin tener que decir la palabra Dean se sonrojo ante la risa de ambas mujeres

\- Hola soy Charlie y ella es mi esposa Ronda – Dean llevo las cejas al cielo, ahora entendía porque la pelirroja no le coqueteaba – Tu debes ser el otro nuevo vecino

\- Hola, Sam, mi nombre es Sam, como que apagaste el auto?

\- Se me quedo encendido cuando escuche el ruido en el baño

\- Ya veo, mama gallina se desesperó un poco – Ante la mueca de desagrado de Dean, ambas chicas se rieron de buena gana, John las imito, de inmediato ambas mujeres cargaban al pequeño mimándolo como una ternurita

\- No es eso, solo me asuste está bien… no me molestes – Dean le saco la lengua a su hermano

\- Está bien, es comprensible, fue un golpe muy fuerte

\- Si, Sammy quería nada con John en la bañera –Todos rieron incluso Sammy, lo que siguió de la tarde los chicos y sus nuevas vecinas comieron la cena y jugaron a las adivinanzas con John.


	4. verano naranja

Verano naranja

El sol salía con más fuerza cada día y en la casa de los Winchester la necesidad por una piscina se hacía latente con la subida de cada grado.

\- Sammy, moriremos de calor - Dean alzaba una mano a su cara batiéndola a modo de abanico imaginario, John lo miro atentamente copiando los pasos de su padre se sentó frente a su enorme tío y grito

\- Calorsh Sammy! Calooor – Ambos rieron de buena gana mirando el verde prado de su jardín.

\- Creo que tienen razón, tal vez sea hora de pensar en poner una piscina.

Castiel ayudo con la tarea seleccionando una de las piscinas del catálogo batió las alas para replicarla con exactitud en el jardín de sus amigos y amado sobrinito.

\- Te quedo de lujo – Dean enfundado solo en su traje de baño salió corriendo de la casa por la terraza, dando un salto mortal cayo en el agua tirando mucha fuera de la piscina –Sam trae a John, ven Cas tú también debes disfrutar de tu creación –El menor de los hermanos traía a su sobrino envuelto en un traje de buzo de mangas cortas, con extra protección UV.

\- Mira John, agua! Quieres ir con papi al agua? – John grito feliz, juntando sus manitos aplaudiendo la nueva adquisición de la familia.

\- Aguita! Es gran tina! – John comparaba la piscina con la tina de baño provocando las risas en los mayores.

\- Si bebe, es una enorme tina! Para que todos nademos en ella – Dean cargo a su pequeño, llevándolo con él a la parte más onda donde empezó con sus clases de natación.

\- Cas, vienes? – Sam muy a su estilo se sumergió de apoco, disfrutando el refrescante chapuzón, el Ángel asintió, trono los dedos, apareciendo en medio de la piscina montado en un patito inflable gigante, como los que usaban los chicos cuando bañaban a John

\- Wiii, Cash cash, abrazo! – John emocionado por el patito se montó junto a Castiel,

\- Creo que has ganado toda la atención de este pequeño revoltoso.

La familia feliz disfruto del agua la tarde entera, incluso invitaron a sus nuevas vecinas a cenar barbacoa, tardaron un poco en convencerlas que la casa siempre tuvo esa enorme masa de agua en la parte trasera, las chicas sin querer darles más vueltas, se metieron con John atento con cada movimiento de los adultos, imitando como siempre a su padre, en las piruetas, adorables caras y chapuzones.

\- John aprendió bastante rápido a nadar, no crees Dean?

\- Es mi hijo, que más querías?

\- No es genéticamente tu hijo Dean, así que no tiene mucho ver

\- John es mi hijo, es igual a mí, punto. No metas a la genética y tu ciencia de nerd en esto, es otra cosa, es amor Sam, somos familia.

Después de ese discurso de paternidad Dean ingreso con el pequeño envuelto en una enorme toalla, lo llevo a duchar junto con él para sacar el cloro de su cuerpecito y luego a dormir, el pequeño estaba tan cansado por su agitado día, que ni siquiera espero la historia que le contaba cada noche Castiel.

Al día siguiente las nueves encapotaron la ciudad, el viento amenazaba silbando con furia.

\- Valla Sammy- Dean lanzo un silbido al aire luego de cerrar las ventanas de la casa y tapiar el garaje donde guardo a Baby protegiéndola del mal clima.

\- Sí, es muy raro este cambio tan drástico…

\- No es tan raro, es la época de calor, los huracanes, tifones y demases están a la orden del día – Aclaro Castiel

\- Tal vez tienes razón, será mejor que hoy no salgamos de casa por si algo sucede.

\- Pero debo ir a trabajar – Dean tomo sus llaves, le dio un beso a su hijo, un abrazo a Cas y otro a Sammy y tomo rumbo a su trabajo, montado en la bicicleta.

\- No es extraño? – Pregunto Sam a Castiel

\- No sé a qué te refieres'

\- Alguna vez viste a Dean montar bicicleta?

\- No, no que yo sepa

\- Ni siquiera sabía que tenía una

\- Yo puse una para cada uno en la parte trasera del Garaje, encontré que sería necesario para movilizarlos en el parque y esas cosas

\- Parque! Parque! – aplaudió John

\- No John, ya escuchaste a tu tío Sam, nosotros nos quedaremos aquí, protegidos.

\- Aburido!

\- John, no seas irrespetuoso con Castiel, él tiene razón, nosotros nos quedaremos en casa hoy, hasta que pase el mal clima.

\- Ño! – John estaba en los terribles dos, cuando los niños aprenden a decir no, de esta manera dejan en claro sus puntos. Adquieren partes de su personalidad y avanzan en sus preferencias en el mundo.

\- John, que hablamos sobre esa palabra? –Le pregunto Sammy con ese tono de advertencia que muy bien conocía su sobrinito

\- Que no debo gritarla

\- Exacto, no. Es una palabra muy potente y debemos usarla con precaución

\- Sabes Sam, no creo que John sepa que significa "potente" o "precaución" – Castiel tenía un punto

\- Yo grande! Yo sabe!

\- Ya escuchaste al hombre – Sam y Castiel buscaron en línea juegos para días de lluvia, encontrando un abanico de posibilidades, dadas por madres súper perfectas de los blogs de internet.

Pasada la tarde, el trio de piratas, perdón… de Winchester´s tomaban posesión del fuerte donde el rey pirata (Castiel) tenía escondido el frasco de galletas.

\- Ya esh nueshtroooo – Grito John apuntando el cerro de galletas apiladas en el frasco con su espada de juguete

\- Capitán! Al abordaje! – Sam sostuvo a su sobrino por sobre su cabeza, apuntando con el niño al fuerte improvisado, Castiel imitaba bastante bien a Barba negra a quien conoció en persona hace unos siglos.

\- Mmmm, pequeños incautos, no llegaran a mi tesoro!

El juego termino con un John lleno de migajas de galletas devoradas en el frenesí de la batalla, Castiel con una pata de "palo" cojeaba hasta la orilla de su fuerte, donde cayó derrotado por los Winchester, mientras que Sam comenzaba a pensar que ya era tarde y Dean no regresaba del trabajo.

\- Hey Cas, iré a llamar a Dean, para ver si lo voy a buscar o algo

\- Esa bien, yo recogeré todo junto a Morgan el insaciable de por aquí

\- Eso fue una broma Castiel?

\- Que puedo decir, este pequeño bribón saca lo mejor de todos

Cas abrazo a su sobrino montándolo en sus hombros trono los dedos dejando tan limpio como recién comprado.

\- Trabajo terminado John, ahora que haremos? – pregunto el Arcángel a su consentido, dispuesto a cumplir cada capricho del pequeño

\- Piscina! Piscina! – Aplaudió John como cuando algo lo emociona mucho

\- Lo siento cariño, hoy es un día en casa, el clima está muy frio como para nadar afuera – Intento explicar Castiel algo abrumado por negarle algo al pequeño

\- Quiero piscina! – Se quejó John irritado

\- Qué tal si preparamos algo para cenar? – Tal vez si lo distraía con otra actividad

\- Piscina! – Pero el niño parecía tener una idea en mente

\- Unas hamburguesas? – Castiel decidió ignorar los reclamos del menor, llevándolo a la cocina preparo un par de platillos, guardando el de Sam y Dean en el microondas – Que tal esta John?

\- Ricas – El pequeño le celebro a su tio la creación culinaria sin ninguna emoción en la voz

\- Ahí tesoro, desearía poder llevarte a nadar, pero eres muy frágil y pequeño, no te puedo dejar resfriar, cayendo al agua fría con este clima -. Castiel intento una disculpa, pero John se enfurruño mascando con fuerza su hamburguesa, el no era ni pequeño, ni frágil.

Pasadas un par de horas, las siete de la tarde tocaban en el reloj, John se media en el nuevo columpio montado por los mayores en el umbral de la puerta que daba de la cocina al comedor.

\- Crees que Dean ya venga en camino Cas?

\- Él dijo que vendría a las siete, dejémoslo un par de minutos más, si no llega, yo mismo iré por el – Contesto Castiel, con esa nueva seguridad adquirida por cuidar a un pequeño tramposo capaz de lograr que un Arcángel le aparezca un poni solo por verlo sonreír, con esos enormes ojos y largas pestañas manipulándolo. A diestra y siniestra

\- Está bien, voy a bajar a John, puedes verlo unos minutos? iré a preparar chocolate caliente, cuando Dean llegue estará congelado. Apenas si se puso una chaqueta para abrigarse, montado sobre la bicicleta, se le congelara el obstinado trasero de vuelta a casa.

\- Claro, dame a mi sobrinito iremos por malvaviscos a la alacena.

Pero John dormía plácidamente en los brazos de Sam, cuando lo bajo del columpio, acostaron al pequeño de la familia en el sillón, cubriéndolo con su cobijita y dejándolo con su muñeco preferido.

Ambos fueron por sus cosas, preparando la casa, para cuando el trasero congelado de Dean entrara, recuperar rápidamente la temperatura y no cayera en un resfrió.

\- Hey! Ya llegue! – Dean entro a los pocos minutos, como predijo Sam, regreso implorando por algo caliente.

\- Aquí esta nuestro ciclista! – Sam se burló descaradamente de su hermano mayor, entregándole una taza de humeante chocolate, coronada por los malvaviscos de Castiel.

\- Oh eres un santo Sammy

\- Te prepare un baño, tu ropa esta sobre la estufa en tu habitación y no te preocupes por John está dormido, fue un día muy largo

\- Piratas – Agrego Castiel orgulloso de sí mismo, por su excelente imitación de Barba negra.

\- Ya veo, entonces ya que esta todo bajo control, iré por mi baño queridas - Sam le gruño en respuesta al idiota de su hermano, el preocupado y Dean no hacía más que molestarlo, Castiel lo iba a corregir, sin pillarle la broma al "queridas" cuando – Donde esta John?

\- Durmiendo en el sofá! Abuelo, te está fallando la memoria o el odio?

\- Ja ja, Sam! en serio… John no está en el sofá – Dean señalo la mantita vacía, el cuerpecito que cubría ya no estaba, Castiel de inmediato rastreo el aura de su sobrino, guiándolo hasta la… no podía ser!

\- Dean, ve por una manta!

\- Que carajos? – Castiel corrió hasta el patio, donde John se había lanzado al agua de la piscina, nadando feliz con el pato de hule

\- Que carajos?! John! – Dean saltaría al agua, cuando Castiel trono los dedos sosteniendo contra su pecho al niño empapado

\- Ya está, ya te tengo John!

Los tres adultos, aun recuperado el alma y el aliento, lograron entrar con John a la casa, Castiel lo seco y cambio de ropa en un tronar de sus dedos , Dean sentía que su corazón jugaba alguna loca carrera haciéndole imposible el calmarse, mientras que Sam no salía de su asombro, como ese niño pequeño, salió del sillón donde dormía plácidamente, abrió la puerta del patio, cruzo la reja, entro al agua sin hacer ruidos y se montó en el bendito pato gigante!

\- Ven aquí jovencito, nos vas a explicar que fue lo que estabas pensando! – Castiel visiblemente enojado, dejo a John sentado frente a los tres, el pequeño arrugo el entre cejo, formando una arruguita entre sus ojos, adorable pensó Castiel, aun así no paraba de estar enfadado y asustado a partes iguales.

\- Yo soy grande! Voy piscina! – Les reclamo el pequeño

\- Tu! – Lo reto Samuel – Tu… pequeño bribón, imitaste su sueño, no estabas realmente dormido! Para escapar a la piscina – John trato de ocultar en vano una sonrisa de suficiencia, obviamente estaba muy feliz de su truco y el éxito en su plan

\- No puedo creer que un niño de dos años los hubiese engañado

\- John estaba dormido Dean, jamás pensamos que se lanzaría a la piscina! – John termino de reír a buena gana, provocando el trio de miradas furiosas

\- Y tú! Jovencito! No sabes en la cantidad de problemas en los que te has metido!

\- Piscina! papi grande! Yo también soy grande

\- No hijo, papa es grande. Tu eres pequeño y ahora mismo te voy a enseñar que les pasa a los pequeños malandrines, que escapan de casa a saltar al agua helada sin permiso ni un adulto presente – John tembló, nunca había visto a su padre tan enfadado con él, ni siquiera cuando rayo el impala con un "te amo" que Sam le había enseñado a escribir.

\- Papi… - La vocecita miserable del menor, provoco en Dean unas ganas de acurrucarlo contra su pecho, consolarlo, pero sabía que eso no era lo correcto, lo correcto era dejar una lección marcada en la colita escapista de su hijo.

\- Si John, papi… papi te dará una muy dolorosa lección sobre escapismo, mentiras, engaños y creerse mayor.

Sin decir más. Dean subió las escaleras con su hijo llorando en brazos, no un escandaloso llanto como cuando debía bañarlo y él no quería, un llanto silencioso, del estilo, estoy en problemas y mi mejor carta es dar lastima.

Dean entro con su hijo a su habitación, se sentó en la cama dejo a su hijo parado enfrente a él, empezó con el regaño

\- Estoy muy decepcionado de ti John

\- Papi…

\- Nada de papi, te has comportado de una forma muy mala, engañaste a tu tío haciéndote el dormido – Muy ingenioso pensó a sus adentros el cazador.

\- Tío Sam y Tío Cash no me dejaban entrar al agua - Se quejó miserable

\- Y sabes porque no te dejaban?

\- Porque son malos

\- No! Porque afuera está helando y tú eres un niño

\- Yo soy grande!

\- No John, ser grande es entender que si sales en medio del frio te congelaras, si caes al agua helada y no sabes nadar, morirás, eso es ser grande!

\- Tú no eres grande! – Lo acuso John

\- Yo?

\- Si! Tu!... tío Sam dijo que tu saliste en bici con frio y que se te congelaría el trasero – Dean se tuvo que morder las mejillas para no estallar en risas, su hijo era realmente un Winchester, solo un Winchester podía pelear de esa manera, aun sabiendo que le patearían el insolente trasero.

\- Yo soy un adulto John, debo trabajar y si no iba en bicicleta, habría tendió que caminar, porque era más peligroso salir en auto y toparme con un huracán – Dudaba mucho lo del huracán y la verdad era que no deseaba manchar la pintura recién encerada de Baby con la lluvia.

\- Papi… - Se volvió a quejar el pequeño buscando piedad en los ojos de su padre, pero no funciono, su insolencia no había provocado más que enojo.

\- Vasta de charla, veo que no darás tu pequeño brazo a torcer tan fácil y tendré que hacerte entender de una manera distinta. – Dean tomo a su pequeño dejándolo boca abajo en sus rodillas, le bajo el pantalón de pijama azul cielo con que lo había vestido Castiel – Espero que extiendas porque recibirás estas palmadas hijo

\- Que son palmadas?... – Zas! Una fuerte palmada dio de lleno en la pequeña colita desprotegida

\- Ha! – Grito John sorprendido – No me gustan las palmadas, pica, duele! – Se llevó una manito a cubrir su colita castigada

\- Esa es la idea, que tu adolorido trasero te recuerde que está mal, está muy mal mentir – Dean le retito la manito a su hijo Zas! Otro grito llego hasta los odios de los dos sobre protectores escaleras abajo, Castiel era sujetado por Sam, quien en verdad se estaba sujetando a si mismo haciendo ancla con Castiel –Desobedecer a tus tíos es una falta grave y la pagaras con tu colita al rojo vivo! – Esa era una exageración por completo, pero debía amenazar para sumar tiempo a la azotaina, ya que apenas si pretendía dar un par más de las odiadas palmadas

\- Papi! Perdón! Perdón! Lo siento! – John siguió llorando asustado porque pronto volvería a sentir la pesada mano de su padre, se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, mas por ver tan enfadados a todos que por la picadura creciente en su retaguardia

\- - Claro que lo sentirás y por un par de días John! Tu deber es comportarte como un niño bueno y no es de niños buenos contestarle así a tu padre! – Zas! Zas! Esas fueron más fuertes, una tras otra sacando dos largos llantos de su hijo

\- Perdón!

\- Ya pedirás perdón cuando termine! Sentí un miedo que jamás había sentido al verte en esa piscina John! Qué pasaría si te ahogabas! O si te resfrías o enfermas aún más grave por tu travesura! Te has puesto en peligro hijo y eso es un inaceptable en esta familia, tu seguridad es una prioridad John y esto si te quedara claro – Zas, Zas, Zas, zas, zas las últimas cinco palmadas fueron dadas a conciencia, provocando el último grito de dolor del pequeño consentido de la familia, Dean dejo que John descansara en sus rodillas, lloriqueando, le acariciaba la espalda en pequeños círculos, dejando que su hijo controlara su respiración nuevamente

\- Lo siento papi

\- Lo se mi vida, ya estas todo perdonado, borrón y cuenta nueva… - Dean abrazo a su cachorro, John se acurruco como una pequeña bolita entre los enormes brazos de su padre.

\- Toc toc… - Interrumpió Sam en el umbral de la puerta – Podemos pasar?

\- Si claro, entren – Dean les hiso espacio a Castiel y Sam, los tres consolaron a John quien tenía la atención de los tres, Castiel se sentía terriblemente mal por el pequeño, el mismo había recibido un par de palizas cuando pequeño, bueno, más que un par, mucho más para ser sinceros. Mientras que Sam, se enterneció con su hermano, John su padre, jamás había sido tan bueno con él o Dean cuando pequeños, él lo sabía de primera fuente

\- Perdón tío Cash, perdón Tío Sammy – John fue acurrucado, besado, abrazado y vuelto a acurrucar por los tres hasta que callo rendido, por el agua, el llanto, la primera surra de su vida y el amor de sus tíos y padre, que lo protegerían de todo incluso de el mismo


End file.
